leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xyclone010/CCC4: Lustrum - The Time Mage
Lustrum, the Time Mage is a custom champion for the CCC4. Lore1 This is a more childish version. Mixed alittle bit of Jinx. Dear Diary, Today I finally master the time magic. It actually took a lot of time from me - like... Haizz, who know what time is it in this world. Daddy should have a good explanation for abandoned me. Yes, Diary, he said something about wars. But what wars? The Rune Wars on the new book I found today? Please, that doesn't happened. How would they ever think about wars in Urtistan. And I actually find a book saying he is somekind of hero in ... what it called again? Something Justice. Yeah! That's it for today. Hopefully I will get out of this world tomorrow. This is a more mature version. 4327th day, I find some books in the library today. They are strange. I have already read all the books in the library, but nothing like those. They writen about future! Well, it's hard to say future as time doesn't flow here. 4328th day, The book I found today says something about wars. Rune Wars. That is interesting. Thinking all day, I finally think about a reason for my father to keep me here: for my safety. It seems like he predicted abput this when he send me here. Need to find the time magic books. I will more knowledge if what I think is right. 12097th day, Tomorrow is the day. Time-Cheat: Checked. Time Bending: Checked. Time Overlap: Checked. Timestream Shift: Checked. Rewind: Unchecked! That Timestream Shift is f*king hard to mastered!!! Why daddy isn't here to help me. And the Rewind magic. It seems like there is noway to rewind time. They writen: Time is invariant, nothing can be changed. Things are surely can be changed. It just take time and I have plenty of it. Can't wait for tomorrow. Both give some fact: *Lustrum is 's daughter. *Zilean locked her in an infinity time world, where time doesn't pass, for her safety. *Both version shows that the she loves knowledge and talented in time magic. ** The mature learns for an addition purpose: change the past (or for her, the future). *The library has new books that reflex the real world. *Mature version and the later childish vestion has strong believe to change the past, revive Urtistan. You can tell by the way Lustrum can slow the time flow with W and E, decrease the damage from E and somewhat successful Rewind with R. *She is less powerful than her father, . But remember Zilean is already a master in time magic when she is just a little girl. And the time flow in her world is not normal, given no condition for her to truly practice her power. It is unknown if she can surpass her father giving the same condition. *Although Lustrum is less powerful than her father, she use the youth and her knowledge about magic-trick as her advantage. She can cast her skill faster, and use some dark-side time magic to cheat time (Master of Time, Timestream Shift) with some cost. Abilities Time Overlap speed and damage increase by 10% every second at the cap of 100%. The bonus is refresh when Time Overlap is casted. |description = Lustrum sends forward an orb that deals damage to all enemies on its path. When recast or the duration is expired, Lustrum produce 3 copies of her orb and the 4 orbs spin around Lustrum, dealing true damage on the first enemy unit they hit. |leveling = |cooldown = 4 |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |range = 450 - 1500 }} Note: *Although the maximum range is 1500, it is imposible to reach it as you can't reach both 100% speed and the bonus duration from Master of Time. The real maximum range is 1050, which you cast at the exactly 3.99s cooldown to get 420 speed and 2.5 duration. *The 3 orbs and the original form a square around Lustrum (Ahri style but with larger range) before spin around Lustrum for 2s. *It is possible to have more than 4 orbs spining around. *When the orbs hit one champion, they make distinctive sound and disapear, good for revealing enemies. *The bonus duration from Passive: Half for the sending duration and half for the rorating duration. When 2 Time Bent champion near each other, the mark is consumed and they gains speed buff/debuff for 1.5s. If this happen to Lustrum, the cooldown is increase by 1.5 s. |description = Lustrum bends time around a champion. If it is an enemy, it is slowed. If it is an ally, it gains bonus speed. After that, the champion gains a Time Bent mark for 10s. Lustrum can't cast Time Bending to a Time Bent champion. |leveling = |cooldown = 4 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Note: The bonus duration from Passive: Full time for both duration. Lustrum dispatch an ally to another timestream. That ally takes reduce damage. After 6s or when reactivate, half of the damage reduced affect the ally over the same duration. The cooldown is static and is euqal to the duration |description2 = Lustrum dispatch an enemy to another timestream. That ally takes addition damage. After 6s or when reactivate, the enemy is heal for half of the addition damage over the same duration. The cooldown is static and is equal to the duration. |leveling = |cooldown = 0 - 6 |cost = 20 |costtype = mana per second |range = 600 }} Note: *You can TS more than 1 champion at the same time with Master of Time. Quickcast on a champion to receive Master of Time then cast again on an enemy/ally. Recast immidately, the enemy gets TS for addition time. With 40% CDR and the ability to cast sooner, cast it again. *The bonus duration: Half for the 1st duration and Half for the 2nd duration. |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Note: *The same status include basic abilities cooldown, health, resource, abilities status. Although it doesn't effect ultimate cooldown, it can almost refresh the cooldown if use it while the spell animation/ duration. *The condition for the enemy is to get 1000 range away from the mark. Lustrum works best with assassin. Her damage reduction makes sure assassin can kill a champion before death while her R may succesfully reheal him. Her Q damage is also cannot be underestimated. Her kit is inspired from 's original kit, my Zil rework's kit, Borrow Time passive from Empty Lord and the beatiful Ultear. And what theme is more original when it comes to cooldown than times :D. Changelog Category:Custom champions